Steven Universe
Steven Qurats Universe is the main protagonist of Steven 10 The Crystal Knight. Appearance TBA Personality TBA Powers and Abilities TBA Equipment *'The Omnitrix-' Weaknesses TBA History In Gem & The Trix, Steven gets upset that his favourite ice cream, Cookie Cat, is being discontinued, with Trix also voicing his opinion on the treat, which he did like, but not on the same level as Steven after a conversation about the Cookie cats discontinuation, Lars insulting the Omnitrix and Stevens gem, Sadie lets Steven take the Cookie Cat freezer that was in the shop for free, to make it home faster, Steven transforms into Razorfang and starts running to their home with the Cookie Cat freezer with a few compliments from people living in Beach city and their first encounter with the Grumpy Guy, they make it to their beach home, which was also the Crystal Gems temple, Razorfang then reverted to normal, when they went inside they saw baby Centipeedles causing trouble, luckily, the Crystal Gems, consisting of Amethyst, Pearl, Cats Eye and Garnet were dealing with them, wanting to help, Steven transforms into Quickstrike and destroys all the Cenitipeedles in the house after an argument between Trix and Pearl about whether Stevens Gem or the Omnitrix was better, Quickstrike stops some centipeedles in the kitchen, only to see all of the food was gone, all except for a bunch of Cookie Cat ice cream sandwhiches he saw, he reverted back to normal and Steven asks where they came from, only for the crystal gems to answer him, saying they bought the last ones for him since they were his favourite after Steven sings the theme song for his favourite treat, he eats one, enjoying the taste before his gems starts to activate, the others encourage him to summon his weapon, but the gem deactivates before he could, then Stevens asks for advice about how to summon his weapon from each of the gems, Pearl talked about petals, Amethyst saying to just do it, Garnet talked about linking the universe with his mind and Cats eye did training with Steven, saying thrill of the battle will have him summon his gem weapon after Steven thinking acting out the same thing that happened last time will work, they try the idea, which failed, then another argument between Trix and Pearl broke out, which Garnet calmly explained that Steven was still a crystal gem, no matter what, but when Steven has another Cookie Cat, enjoying the taste of his favourite food, his gem glows again, only this time he summons his weapon, a shield, more specifically, Rose's shield, after seeing his new shield, he accidentally shot it out of excitement, which broke his TV, making Cats eye and Trix sad Steven then said his powers came from Cookie Cat, which Trix didn't really agree, finding that answer a bit silly, while also explaining that he had seen Steven eat the treat before, his shield never appeared before, Pearl was wondering what was in the Cookie cat, before they felt the home shaking, they then saw the mother Centipeedle climbing on the house before heading to the beach, the gems tell Steven to wait in the house, but he disagrees and takes the Cookie Cat freezer and some Cookie Cats The gems try fighting the mother centipeedle, only to find that its tougher than they thought, they hide behind the statues hand, when Steven decided to throw a rock at the mother, who took notice of him. Steven then started eating the Cookie Cat ice cream, still believing that made his gem power up, but it didn't work, as Trix expected, Steven was confused but then ran away with the freezer in hand, running from the mother centipeedle the gems then came out of hiding, thinking of a plan to help steven. Steven kept eating more cookie cats, believeing it worked, but still nothing, Trix told him to use the omnitrix and asking if the boy truly believed his power came from ice cream, with Steven saying it worked twice, but when they were distracted, the Mother centipeedle attacks the gems who tried to attack her again, she sprays her acid at them, but they dodge just in time, however, Stevens freezer got hit in the action and was half corroded, Steven looked on in terror, but then got really angry, he then transformed into Pyroblast, he then went on and attacked the Mother while slowly singing the theme of Cookie Cat After Pyroblast slams Mother Centipeedle into the ruined freezer, he transforms back to Steven, upset that his freezer and favourite snacks are gone, the gems then attack again, finally defeating the Centipeedle and poofing the corrupted gem, Garnet bubbles the gem and sends it away, the gems see Steven making a grave for the remaining wrappers and burying them after the Gems comfort Steven, Trix wonders if Stevens emotions are linked to his powers, but dismisses it, thinking that it wasn't that, meanwhile on the hill, a woman watches on with curiosity, before her eyes changed to matching the omnitrix icon before turning back to normal In The Red Sun, Steven, Trix, Amethyst and Cats Eye were heading to Beach Citywalk Fries to get Fry Bits, when they got the Fry Bits, Steven comments about the Sunset, but when he mentions a second sun getting bigger and bigger in the sky, upon hearing that, Amethyst and Cats Eye are shocked, Trix even swearing about the sudden second sun, which Steven lectured about Cats Eye was wondering why it was there with Steven asking what it was, when Amethyst picks him up and starts running to the temple with Cats Eye following. at the sidewalks, the Grumpy guy and the Mystery Girl from before were walking with bread in bags, when the woman notices the second sun, she asks to the grumpy guy if they should stop it, with the grumpy guy replying it wasn't his problem, the woman then asked him if he was just gonna let their new home die, with him saying the gems, which he called clods, would take care of it, as well again saying it's not his problem At the Beach House, Garnet and Pearl were watching the second sun in the sky, Garnet saying this was bad and Pearl commenting how big it was in a frightened state, Amethyst, Steven, Trix and Cats Eye arrive on the scene with Pearl questioning where they were, with Amethyst nervously saying eating fry bits, which Pearl sighed, annoyed at the 2 gems not taking this seriously. when Steven took notice of the design of the red orb in the sky, he says it looks like a giant eyeball, with also calling it awesome However, Pearl says its not awesome while also saying it is a Red Eye, however Steven mistakes Red Eye for Pink Eye, saying it will infect everyone, as he hated getting sick, Garnet corrects him though with Amethyst laughing at his reaction, Trix then asked what is a Red eye, Cats Eye replied saying it was a scout drone that Gems used to search on planets Pearl continues saying its gonna crash into Beach City and that they have to stop it, Steven questions how are they going to stop the Red Sun, Garnet then says the only thing that can stop it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz, Stevens mom, Amethyst grumbles about if Rose was here, it would be easier. Pearl declares she's not and that the cannon is missing, so they would need another way, then Trix says that he and Steven can take care of this, however Garnet says they can't, saying the Red Eye is made of Painite, a very strong material, with Pearl also saying that she doubts any of the aliens in the Omnitrix could even dent it, while also trying to keep Steven from using the device Then Steven said that if his mom had the cannon, then his dad, Greg, would know where it is, while also saying excitedly that his dad can help save the day. however the gems are not really sure about that, with Pearl saying that Greg was nice, with hesitance, while adding that Rose wouldn't trust him with such a powerful weapon. then Amethyst adds that Greg was kind of a mess, Cats Eye and Pearl shout at her, with the latter trying to not seem like she agreed with the small gem. Amethyst then listed the things Greg might have done with the cannon if he had it, broke it, or lost it or dropped it into the ocean Steven disagrees and says he'll even ask his dad, Garnet however reassures that they got it, while throwing Amethyst at the Red eye, which did nothing, Steven groans and says he'll go to see his dad, as he left, Pearl tells him good luck. Steven then turns into his Lepidopterran form, known as BugBomb and flies away, meanwhile in the distance on a broken down warehouse, the Woman watches the gems and asks the Grumpy Guy again if they should help, with the grumpy guy still saying its not his problem Bugbomb manages to make it to It's A Wash, a car wash that his dad worked at, he sees his dads van and bangs on it to get his dads attention before setting it off, Greg comes out with a waffle iron as a weapon and threatens whoever set his alarm off, he then notices Bugbomb, who turns back to Steven and Trix, as he is relieved it was just them. Steven and Trix ask if Greg has the light cannon so they could blow up the Red eye, Greg however is nervous as he was told to stay away from all the magic stuff the Gems do, but the boys say the gems need the cannon, then ask if he knew where it was, while also naming off different locations of where it could be, Greg then has an idea of where it could be Greg brings them to a storage and explains that it's where he puts all the stuff that won't fit in his van, he says if the cannon was anywhere, it could be in there, which he opened the Storage unit and too much stuff falls out of it, they then thought how to search when it was so filled to the brim with stuff, when Steven suggested using Ghostfreak, his Ectonurite form, Trix pointed out if they time out, they'll be stuck in their, then Steven got another idea, he ties around a bunch of electric cords around his waist so Greg could pull them out and wraps a sock around his head with a flashlight on his head. After giving the other end of the cords to Greg, Steven transforms into Ghostfreak, he then enters the storage unit to find the light cannon, as he goes through the various stuff in there, he finds some of his dads old CD's, which he tells Greg. Greg then starts talking about how he first met Rose and how she had to give up her physical form so Steven could live Trix tells Steven he can't stay as alien form any longer, Steven lets him have a break and turns back to normal, which he accidentally breaks a old photo of Greg and Rose together, he apologises to his dad, who responds with his saying "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs", after saying that, Steven sees a glow in the back of the unit, to which he finds the light cannon, he tells Greg, to which the father was surprised, Steven then tied the cords to the cannon so Greg could pull it out. Greg then ties his end to the car so he can pull it out, to which everything in the Storage Unit gets pulled out, with the cannon at the end after wondering how they can get the cannon to the gems, they try putting it into a red wagon, but the wagon just breaks from the cannons weight. they then drag the cannon with the van, but the van was going slow due to the cannons weight, Greg starts to get more nervous because of the Red Eye getting bigger, Steven then suggests playing one of his dads old CD's, to which Steven plays the CD, which was "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart". As they finally make it to the beach, the Gems are surprised to see Greg actually had the cannon, especially Pearl, the Red Eyes gravity pull got stronger as it got closer to the planet at the warehouse, the mystery girl growls and shouts at the Grumpy Guy with his name, which was actually Ben, then a cannon made of junk appeared from the roof and fired at the Red Eye, which stopped it's entry to earth but the gravity pull was still strong, she asked for it to fire again but it fell apart, which she was not happy about. Back with the gems, they don't know how to activate the cannon as only Rose knew how Steven began to panic as he didn't know what to do, Greg began to reassure Steven, telling him they'll figure out another way, Steven replies with Greg's saying, "If every Porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs", suddenly, the cannon activates and starts charging up, but it falls down, not aimed at the red eye, seeing this, Steven transformed into Fist Thrash, his Tetramand form and lifts up the cannon, but it was still too heavy, then all the gems help Fist Thrash aim the cannon at the Red Eye. The cannon then fired, destroying the Red Eye and saving Beach City, Amethyst congratulates Steven and Pearl asks him how he managed to get the cannon to work, Steven just says he just said what Greg always say Greg tears up as his memories of Rose risen in his mind again, but then the gravity returns to normal as water starts taking Greg's van away with Cats Eye on it, Steven tries to cheer up his dad but Greg tries to chase after his van as Cats Eye freaks out Appearances TBA Trivia TBA